


My sunshine

by Phan and Dil (Raggdoll_101)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Phan%20and%20Dil
Summary: This is my first Dan and Phil Fanfic!!!Please enjoy!!!(sorry its sad.)





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [RiverSong11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong11/gifts), [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



Dan smiled, sadly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Tears welled up in his eyes, "You make me happy, when skies are grey,"

Tears streamed down Dan's face, "You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

They tried to pull Phil's dead body away from Dan, he whispered, tears streaming down his face, landing on Phil, "Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
